


Come Home

by PhilCoulsonLover



Series: The Director [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, FaceTime Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phil Coulson’s sexy voice, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/pseuds/PhilCoulsonLover
Summary: When Phil has had a hard day (Pun intended) he decides to text Melinda who is away on a field assignment. All it took was a couple of texts and video chat to turn things from a regular conversation of "I miss you" into full on Facetime Sex.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Philinda
Series: The Director [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614325
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Please give me feedback and let me know what you guys think!

It’s been a week since the last time he got to touch Melinda May. He hasn’t carved into walls in forever, but he feels like he should. His hands are shaking, its as if she is his new compulsion. He took a shower, he got ready for bed, he is wearing only sweatpants and he just got into his bed. If anything, he should be sleeping at this point. He just can’t, he can’t stop thinking of Melinda. 

Melinda was sent out 4 days ago on a mission. As Director, he isn’t always in need to attend said missions, but he is starting to regret that decision. When he was in the shower, that’s when his thoughts drifted to Melinda in a way that started to get him hard. It took all his will power not to jerk off thinking about her. 

They didn’t really get a chance to talk about what happened, other than a few texts. So, he sent her a quick text in hopes she was done with whatever part she needed to do for the day. 

\- Hey, it’s me, Phil. 

Phil quietly fussed at himself, of course she knows its you. He even rolls his eyes at himself. After a few minutes, he decided to give up and just try and get some sleep but as soon as he turned his light off, his phone buzzed. As he opened the incoming text message, he could already tell she had also rolled her eyes at him too. She was so beautiful. 

\- What are you doing up so late? 

Coulson immediately responded with…

\- I couldn’t sleep. Can you video chat right now? I miss you. 

Again, waiting for a reply was like torture and he hated it. After a few moments, he just took a long sigh but then his phone buzzed again. This time it was a Facetime request. He smiled so big and started to get anxious but then he realized he was being absolutely ridiculous and answered the call. As he answered though, he realized he hadn’t turned the light back on yet, so he had to sit up and lean over. When the light came back on, he was in perfect view for her. 

“Hey,” Melinda says as she smiles, and he begins to get comfortable. His eyes start drifting everywhere, trying to get in as much of her as he can. “Can you see me okay?” she finishes as she leans back. More of her came into view once she did that. 

“Yeah, I can see you just fine.” – Phil smiles back at her and does the same. He has to readjust himself to get comfortable. “So how was your day?” he asks. 

“Not to bad, we got more intel, hopefully will be returning with in the next 24 hours. How was yours?” He smiles as she answers his question. “Phil?” he realized he was daydreaming about the woman who was sitting here trying to talk to him. He just took a deep sigh, “umm, today was good. Just been pre-occupied is all.” 

Melinda’s smile deepened. “Anything in particular?” and he feels like he has been caught. He starts to blush a bit. “You haven’t been daydreaming about me, have you?” He knows what she is trying to do. All of a sudden, he feels like a teenager who has been caught with his pants down. 

“I..um, maybe.” He stutters for a moment and then takes a deep breath. All she does is smirk. He calms himself down. “I’ve never done anything like this before.” He states plainly into the video. If anything, seeing the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. being so flustered is worth it. “What exactly have you not done before Phil?” she smirks again. She knows how she is affecting him. 

“Well, I miss you. All I can think about is what happened the last time we were together.” He stammers out before he chickens out. “What about last time are you thinking about Phil?” he bites the inside of his cheek and sighs. “All I can think about is my hands on your body.” – “Is that right?” Melinda says. He is pretty sure just the look on her face is what makes all the blood in his body rush south. He just thought he was hard before this call. 

“Phil, what do you want right now?” She shuffles a little more and he can tell she is getting antsy. “I want you!” he gets out but why the hell does he feel so breathless. Damn, he needs to get a grip. 

“Would it help to tell you that anytime I’m alone, that’s all I can think about?” Phil’s Adam’s apple moves as he takes a large gulp. He can’t seem to speak, so he just nods his head in reply. They have been friends for over three decades, but he is certain this is the hardest conversation he has ever had. Doing the act and talking about it is two completely separate things. “Are you hard, Phil?” she asks so nonchalantly that he struggles with it. How can this be so easy for her and so hard for him? 

“Melinda.” Is all he can reply with. He can’t seem to function. So, she asks him again, and he just once again nods his head. For the first time in his life, he is speechless. In response to that, she lets out a small little moan, and lays the phone down. As he stares into his phone, he is wondering what she is doing. “Melinda?” as in the next second she comes back into view but now he can see skin. He gasps in hard, “Melinda?” 

“Touch yourself outside your pants, Phil.” Its not just a statement, it’s a demand. He doesn’t think he has followed an order so quickly in his life. “Do you like that Phil. Do you like it when I tell you what to do?” he nods quickly in response as he palms himself through his pants. “God, Melinda. That feels so good. I want you so much.” As he gets into the heat of the moment, its like his brain comes back online. Melinda smiles at that. “Tell me, Phil. Tell me what you want me to do to you.” 

“Fuck, Melinda.” He has to take in a deep breath. He ignores her question at first. “Can I take my cock out, please?” Melinda feels heat pool in her stomach at his please. She has never felt so aroused and this is just through a damn video. He mumbles a desperate please again before she inevitably responds with a breathless “YES.” 

She can tell he is fumbling around; he is trying to keep the video on his face as he takes himself out. His determination shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but it is making her so wet. Everything about this man makes her wet. Melinda moves the screen down a little and grabs one of her breasts into her hand. She squeezes and Phil lets out a little moan. His eyes are glues to his screen as his hand wraps around his weeping cock. 

This is the moment that the world seems to stop. He is slowly stroking his cock up and down, watching Melinda May play with her perfect tits. He can’t believe his luck. “Melinda. Melinda, please touch yourself.” She smirks at him as she pinches her own nipple. Phil can see the desire flood her features. “I am Phil.” He shakes his head. “No, touch your pussy for me.” The words come out raw. She slides her hand down her stomach until she reaches the top of her pants. She lets the phone slide down in view as she does it. Phil gasps as he watches her hand intently. 

Melinda slips her hand under and begins to rub her clit. She gives a small gasp as she slides her fingers down to get her fingers wet as she moves them back up to rub softly. 

The video moves back to her face. The pure bliss on her face almost and I mean almost makes him cum. He grips his cock hard at the base and groans. “Jesus Christ Melinda.”- He murmurs. “God, I want to fuck you.” She rubs more quickly as she lets out a breathy moan, “Yes, Phil. Yes.” He starts to slide his fist up and down faster on his cock. “Melinda, Fuck. I want to hold you down on my bed. I want to bite your neck as I fuck you.” She just continues to moan breathy little yes’s back at him. She can’t get enough of his voice. She is pretty sure the dirty talk alone will help her get off for many sleepless nights in the future. “Phil.” He smirks as he speeds up again. “I’m going to tie you down and fuck you until you can’t stand up. Ill do whatever I want to you, you’re going to love every fucking second of it. Won’t you Melinda?” 

She slides two fingers deep inside her soaking pussy. She can’t really respond, all she does is moan back at him. “You won’t be able to stop me. You could try, but we both know you don’t want me to stop, do you Melinda?” he says darkly. “Please, Phil.” Is all she can get out as she slides a third finger inside her. She just can’t get enough; his voice is enough to make her cum. “Come on, Melinda.” Phil says through clenched teeth. “Come on, let go for me. Cum for me Melinda.” He speeds up his hand. She moans out with a shout as she flies into orgasm. 

Phil moans as he himself cums all over his stomach. He moans out but notices Melinda’s face is blank. It’s the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. No, not blank, just in ecstasy. After a few moments, she opens her eyes and if he hadn’t just come, he would have in that very moment. He has never seen the lust in her eyes like that. It takes her a moment, but she asks, “Did you cum, Phil?” she must have blacked out, she didn’t even realize he had came for her. With a shaky laugh, “Oh Yeah, Yeah I did.” 

They don’t speak for a few more moments, still enjoying their post orgasm state. Phil is the first to say anything, to break the silence. “Did you enjoy that?” he kind of blushes a bit. He has never masturbated with someone before; he feels a little uncomfortable in the after state. She just nods her reply back at him still breathing heavy. 

Phil chuckles a bit - “Well if you liked that, there’s more where that came from” Melinda just smiles. “Phil.” She pauses a bit in her reply. “I can’t wait to be back on base with you.” Suddenly, his heart clenches up. “Yeah?” 

“um, maybe we can finally have that talk we should have the other night?” he asks as he fumbles with his words. “I’d really like that, Phil. We have waited long enough.” They both get back into the comfortable silence. All of a sudden, it didn’t feel like anything more than just Phil and Melinda. 

“I’ll call you when we are close to base.” She says quickly. “I’d like that. You try and get some rest, okay.” Phil just smiles into the camera. “You to Director.” And the smile that graces her features just makes him fall that much more in love with her. “Goodnight Melinda.” She smiles into the camera as he hangs up the call. 

As much as Phil doesn’t want to, he has to get up and clean himself up. After that, he plugs his phone in and turns his light off. For the first time in a long time, he felt the stress of his daily job just leave him. He couldn’t wait until she returned. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes and mumbles a silent “I love you Melinda.” As he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
